Taylor McKessie
Taylor McKessie is a Disney Channel Original Movie character and a High School Musical as a singing character and a fighter character in all games of the Super Smash Bros. Bowl series. Her partner in the High School Musical and the Super Smash Bros. Bowl series is Chad Danforth, the semi captain of the High School name East High School Basketball Team. She sings with Kelsi Nielsen (by Olesya Rulin) who steals Gotta Go My Own Way with Ballista. She is played by Monique Coleman. She was named after a contestant named Caroline Lee where she was not dying. In both Sharpay Kelsi and Taylor McKessie's life, a Life of Crime and a Le Big Switch came to Taylor McKessie and the McKessie family. She is part of the New Leaf and Once Bitten group. Image Gallery Taylormckessie.jpg 449px-Best Friends.jpg 478px-MV5BMjcxMDczNzA2MV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTYwMDQ0MjM3 V1 SX485 SY323 .jpg Tayella.jpg Tayella1.jpg Tayella2.jpg 199px-Taylor-Chad1.jpg 217px-0000041687 20070730135825.jpg 388px-4lrsyd.jpg 5330433.jpg 305px-Taylor-McKessie1.jpg 618px-Boyfriend_Rules.jpg 618px-Lava_Springs.jpg|Taylor, Gabriella, Martha and Kelsi A_Laugh.jpg 732px-008HSM_Vanessa_Hudgens_008.jpg Taylor HSM.jpg Taylor_McKessie.jpg Normal_HIGHSCHOOLMUSICAL2_GAL_138-1-.jpg 294px-Taylor-prom-01.jpg Normal_HIGHSCHOOLMUSICAL2_GAL_131.jpg Normal_HIGHSCHOOLMUSICAL2_GAL_128-1-.jpg Monique_coleman.jpg Normal_HIGHSCHOOLMUSICAL2_GAL_126.jpg Normal_1630_HSC-58882_FPO.jpg 260px-Taylor-McKessie.jpg HSM3-Senior-Year8.jpg Fot_025.jpg dizziest-dummy.png taylor-mckessie-344464.jpg taylor_ficha2.jpg taylor4.jpg Monique+Coleman+35.JPG 937130200_small.jpg 080914083734-115-562.jpg 1881.jpg 0719.jpg Wikia Text Taylor McKessie is one of the six main characters of the High School Musical series. She is portrayed and played by Monique Coleman. Taylor is the best friend of Brandolynn Bentley, she is captain of the East High Scholastic Decathalon team. She and Chad Danforth, Troy Bolton's best friend, try and stop Troy and Gabriella from continuing to purse the roles of Arnold and Minnie in the winter musical because of their time spent practicing instead of cooperating in their clique's activities. In the end, she helps with the plan of getting Troy and Gabriella to the callbacks on time. In High School Musical 2 she is dating Chad and she is working at the Lava Springs Country Club. In High School Musical 3 she chooses to take Political Science as her profession at Yale University. Though she appears significantly less then the other main cast members, she is still very much considered a main character. Taylor McKessie was not chosen to appear in Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure. In The Backyardigans, she is seen only in season two, four and three songs. Taylor's voice actress was on season 3 of Dancing with the Stars. She was the last female remaining in the show. High School Musical When we first meet Taylor, she's the head of the science club and captain of the Scholastic Decathlon team. She befriends Gabriella when Sharpay Evans stuffs forms of Gabriella's science and math awards in her locker. Taylor, impressed and delighted to have a worthy potencial member on her hands, tries to get Gabriella to join the team to beat thier rivals in West High. While doing so she shows Gabriella the ropes in East High and both two become best friends. But once Taylor hears of Gabriella trying out for the school play she and Chad devise a plan to break Troy and Gabriella up. When the plan is a success, she realizes how heartbroken she has left Gabriella and apologizes while confessing for what she did. Taylor then tries her hardest to help Gabriella get into the musical by sending a computer code to stop the basketball finals and purposely creating a stinky chemical reaction in order for Troy and Gabriella to get to the callback auditons on time. When Sharpay's plans are foiled and all is well, Chad asks her out. And she accepts. High School Musical 2 During their final summer as East High Students. Troy helps Gabriella, Taylor, and the rest of the Wildcats get jobs at the Evans' country club, Lava Springs. Taylor is appointed as the Summer Activities Coordinator. Throughout the film, she tries her best to keep Gabriella from getting hurt by Troy or Sharpay. She does this by consulting Gabriella about her older sister's "Boyfriend Rules" and keeping an eye on Sharpay and Troy. She also seems to be liked alot by the guests, especially the children. She and Gabriella encourage Ryan and invites him to the staff baseball game. She then joins the Wildcats when they sign up for the Club talent show and she is dismayed when Mr. Fulton tells her to inform the others that no employees will be allowed to join the talent show. When Troy and Gabriella break up, Taylor goes to Gabriella's house and gives her Troy's necklace back and tells her how much Troy needs her for the club talent show, she and Chad reveal Gabriella to Troy. She then joins the gang as they sing in the talent show's finale and afterwards the Wildcats go star gazing as the fireworks and sprinklers go off. She also sings with her five friends in the finale. She gives him back Allen Ford's drums as a toy. High School Musical 3: Senior Year In their final high school year, Taylor is revealed to be Class President and the Editor of the Yearbook. She's excited to go to college and dreams of becoming President of the United States after she gradutates from Yale. She supports Gabriella to making the right decisions in her last year. When Kelsi signs her and the rest of the Wildcats up for the Senior Musical, she, and the rest, refuse to do it because they have so many other things going on. When Troy and Gabriella incourage everyone to join, she reluctantly agrees.(It can be seen that other than being in the show herself, Taylor also seems to be appionted stage manager. Seeing as she wears a head set in the rehearsal scenes and can be seen directing other cast members.) Meanwhile Chad, patheticly, asks her out to the prom. She says no, stating that with an invataion like that he'd be dancing with himself. But, with Troy's help, Chad tries to ask her again, in front of half the school. With a quick evaluation with her friends, she happily accepts his invitation. And when Gabriella tells her about her oppertunity to go to Stanford early, she's very excited for her best friend, and plans to throw a going away party for her. Soon after watching Troy and Chad reminisce about their past, we see Taylor in Gabriella's room, trying to convince her to go to Stanford, while accidentally insulting Gabriella by calling her realtionship with Troy a crush. During Prom, after Troy goes to Stanford to win Gabriella back and end up having thier own Prom, Taylor is seen dancing with Chad and temporaliy switches partners with Gabriella and dances with Troy for the first time (though it was a figment of Troy and Gabriella's imagination, since they were hundreds of miles away from East High). And during the musical, after Gabriella leaves Stanford and returns with the support and love of Troy, Taylor, happy to see her friend again and possibly apologizing for what she said, hugs Gabriella and sings along with the rest of the Wildcats. At gradutation she and the entire school sing their last song, rightfully called High school Musical. Desending from the school and her many new and old friends, she and the rest of the 6 main Wildcats are seen on a stage doing their signiture jump and hold back tears as the curtains closes on East High for the last time....Well at least until next year. Style Taylor's fashion style have changed greatly over the past three films, probably the most out of the three leading ladies. In High School Musical, Taylor's style was very casual, with her wearing flowing skirts, and suitable shirts and matching accessories, such as head bands and jackets. In High School Musical 2, Taylor starts to relax more and wear more fun summer cloths. Such as short-shorts, bright colors, cute accessories, summer dresses and a new hair cut. In High School Musical 3, Taylor has grown into a young business woman. Her clothes are much more conservative and smart. Such as Brooks Brothers ties, with matching head bands and skirts. With sweater vest over business blouses. Even her Prom dress has a business style to it. Personality Taylor is protrayed as highly intelligent, mature and independent, with a sophisticated flare in her and an extensive vocabulary that make her out to be a "business-woman-type". She a bit snobby, when first seen, and has a firey temper. She's can be bossy and overly competitive. She always speaks her mind. She's kind of cynical when it comes to boys and has a passion for anything having to do with science, politics, and math. It is stated that she's extremely efficient and is seen to be sentimental at times. She's also very determinded and would do anything for her firends. She may also have a photographic memory, seeing as she remembers the school lunch specials. She loves the feeling of being in control. Taylor's dream is to become like the women she's influenced by, such as Frida Kahlo, Oprah Winfrey, Sandra Day O'Connor, Madame Curie, Jane Goodall and Eleanor Rooseevelt, to name a few. And to do so she keeps her gifted mind in tacted and walks the halls with all the ambition and confidence in her body, making her very well respected in her school. Never the less, Taylor's come a long way from her early days of staying in the classroom with her own "species". She's tranformed from a stuck up brainiac to a wonderful friend with a feirce way of tackling situations and the love of staying true to herself. All-Star Brawl (Beauties) Taylor McKessie was a playable character in All-Star Brawl (Beauties). Taylor talks to the hit man of Wipeout Canada and the hula dancer. She goes to Renfrew or Arnprior, but then she lost the Sweeper and it is Ryan of Napanee. Wipeout Canada Taylor McKessie was a contestant on every Wipeout Canada in every episode but present and a contestant on Canada Wiki. She lives in every place in with the expection of , but she did live in and instead in season 1. Relationships Due to her on-task/conservative nature, Taylor's interactions seem to only limit to Allen or Squilliam, Gabriella, Chad, Kelsi, and Martha. Though in the book series she interacts with Ryan, Sharpay, Troy, and Zeke. Taylor said it has four Pembroke, ON contestants on season one of Wipeout Canada current as of April 2011. 'Allen Ford' Taylor McKessie said Wipeout Canada should not have . It's boring because of Taylor McKessie doing the song by Tori Vega called Make It Shine. Althrough Taylor McKessie and Allen Ford seems to be in the same episode of Wipeout Canada and having a condemned hometown like from the New Leaf. She was best friends with him when McKessie and Ford are having a day off. Taylor thought that Yoshi leaves Lava Springs. She was with him in Eastern Ontario, but their day off is tomorrow. She was on Sharpay's version of Episode 7 on Wipeout Canada and the normal version, but she was beating Karen Plankton and Sharpay Evans. She was seen in The New Leaf. She was seen without him in the New Leaf team. Allen and Taylor are more condemned than an accident from Birdo and Sharpay. When Cory J. Bell and Jacalyn Fenske gets married, both of you will fail Wipeout. After Allen Ford or Kelsi Nielsen goes to Petawawa, Taylor McKessie says that she has to go to that place and get out. After Episode 7, Taylor changes it's champion of Allen Ford arm wrestling to basketball but it was belonging to Pembroke, Ontario. Because in Dunces vs. Dragons, Taylor fires at Allen Ford. In the episode News Flash, Taylor McKessie calls him a retarted in a prom date (Bet on It). 'Caroline Dalpe' See seems to be a little bit of a protective of Caroline, but more protective of Allen Ford (played by Rodger Bumpass) than being on the show. 'Gabriella Montez' She seems to be a bit of a protective big sister figure to Gabriella, and she will do anything to keep her happy. On the other hand the two don't always see eye to eye, but they never fight with each other and they have the strongest friendship in the franchise. 'Chad Danforth' Chad and Taylor have a rocky love/hate realtionship at first, but as the franchise grew, so did their realtionship. In HSM2, Chad openly flirts with her and the two seem to be happy with one another. Taylor even looks frazzled when Chad invites her to lunch. In HSM3, the two hit another rocky road when Chad obnoxiously askes her to Prom. Appalled by this, she refuses. But when Chad steps up his game and askes her out in a more romantic way (with flowers in hand and in front of the entire school), she happliy says yes. It is not known what happen to their romance now that they are in college. Chad implied during a scene in HSM3 that they might've broken up and gone they're separate ways. But in graduation the two seem to be happy with one another, impling that they might've stayed together. But in Wipeout Canada, a contestant says Chad Danforth (Chatter Danforth) 20 times in Wipeout Canada history like Cat Ross. In All Star Brawl Beauties, a parasol came from Sharpay. 'Troy' Bolton Though they have no dialogue together, the two seem to have a good friendship. They can be seen smiling at each other in the star-gazing scene in the end of HSM2. And they even dance together in the Prom scene of HSM3. They both interact with each other a little more in the book series. 'Sharpay Evans' It doesn't take much to figure out that Taylor doesn't like Sharpay much than Allen Ford and Kelsi Nielsen. In HSM, when Taylor tries to make Gabriella join the Scholastic Decathlon team, Sharpay references to Taylor while she turns away, grimacing. Taylor doesn't trust her one bit and she always sees through her schemes. In the end of HSM2, they both seem to have moved on form thier kiddy-fued and become somewhat friends. It is not known if they kept this friendship, seeing as they don't interact in HSM3. Smash Bros. Bowl exists. 'Ryan Evans' Taylor seems to be supportive of Ryan's attempts of breaking out of his shell instead of obeying his sister's every command, seeing as she and Gabriella invite him to join in on the staff baseball game in HSM2, and they both have a good friendship. In HSM3, Ryan and Taylor seem to keep a friendship with one another. They can be seen hugging during the Senior Year musical and talking to eachother during rehersals. 'Abigail Santos' Taylor McKessie and Abigail Santos were not seen in the first movie after Stick to the Status Quo and before the end. In the HSM2 book, you can see Abigail Santos. The only characters who say Heart to Heart is Abigail and Heather. 'Kelsi Nielsen' The two have grown to have a real friendship by the beginning of HSM2. In the book series Taylor is shown to help Kelsi with her shyness. In Read This Out, Taylor was going to spell Pembroke, but no. 'Martha Cox' Much like Koopa, Kelsi, Martha and Taylor have also become good friends. Martha even helps Taylor with her Class Presidential duties such as being the head of the Prom Committee. In Episode 5 of Wipeout Canada, she lost and it's mine. 'New Leaf' She was chosen to be in the New Leaf team because the contestants of Wipeout Canada, Episode 6 was listing them like Brent Byers. Family Not much is known about Taylor's family. She stated in HSM2 that she has an older sister, who she seems to look up to, considering that she really believes in her "Boyfriend Rules". Also in the Official HSM3: Senior Yearbook, her parents write how proud they are of her getting accepted to Yale with honors and making a big change from science to stage. In Wipeout Canada: School Musical, she was winning the Sweeper and stealing Santos' hula dancer stuff. 'Pearl Krabs' Taylor was seen with Pearl Krabs when Allen Ford & Squilliam Fancyson of the same home of Ontario was on Wipeout. She was not taking her back to her home after Just Wanna Be With You (Reprise) by Allen Ford or Squilliam. After Ox and Abigail get back, Squilliam is ill. 'Squilliam Fancyson' Taylor was seeing Squilliam Fancyson's house (which is one house away from Allen Ford & Gabriella Montez). In It's All About You, Girl by The Boys Who Cry and She was chosen to be on Wipeout Canada after the callbacks. After Squidward and Squilliam appeared from the Old Leaf, it was Pearl's 19th birthday on Wipeout Canada. After 'The Hit Man' Dennis and Gabriella Montez say that Yoshi quits, he reminds him of Tay Bolton. 'Jade West of Victorious' Jade and Taylor won the Sweeper. Quotes *"GET BACK HERE"! *"The town is mine now!" 'Squidward Tentacles' Taylor was seeing Squidward Tentacles' house on Wipeout Canada in the first season, which is one house away from Nicky Sapera. Squidward was saying Troy or Gabriella. from Eastern Ontario trying to kiss Princess Daisy]] Character Chocolate Thunder *This is the first appearence of Gabriella Montez/Zelda in Wipeout Canada, second will be Tight and Bright. *Pearl Krabs makes a minor appearence after Ryan Evans/Squilliam is eliminated. *Rusty Rushers makes the second minor appearance. *In HSM1, a contestant lost Sharpay. *Monique Coleman as Taylor made a minor appearence. *Taylor McKessie was the only character in Wipeout Canada history to get Oh My Karen. *This episode marks the most NDPs in the Sweeper, Dizzy Dummy and Wipeout Zone and the least DPs. *Taylor McKessie usually hates hitmans. Songs Appearances *High School Musical *High School Musical 2 *High School Musical 3: Senior Year *Wipeout Canada *Wipeout Canada: The Game *High School Musical 4 Category:Dancing with the Stars Contestants Category:Characters that get dancing Category:Toronto, Ontario McKessie, Taylor Category:Females Category:High School Musical characters Category:High School Musical series Category:Characters that perform High School Musical Category:Characters who get married to Pearl Krabs Category:Singing characters Category:Characters who perform Wipeout Canada Movie Category:ASBB Category:Wipeout Canada Category:Contestants from Ottawa Category:Ottawa, Ontario Category:Contestants Category:HSM Category:Unlockables Category:Ontario Category:Pembroke, Ontario Category:Renfrew County Category:Eastern Ontario Category:Contestants without pearls Category:Characters with silver badges Category:Characters from Outside Annoying Orange Category:Characters with badges in the blog comment track Category:Characters without pearls Category:Wipeout Canadians Category:Main Characters Category:Villains Category:Contestants eliminated in the Wipeout Zone Category:Contestants eliminated in the Dizzy Dummy Category:Contestants eliminated in the Sweeper Category:Contestants eliminated in the Qualifier Category:Enemies of Marshmallow Category:Trans-Canada Highway Category:Renfrew, Ontario Category:Playable Characters in Wipeout Party Category:Fired Contestants Category:Hired Contestants Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Embrun, Ontario Category:Contestants on the 100 largest metropolitan areas in Canada